Captain Jasmine Pearl at worlds end
by POTC misty potter temple
Summary: It's time. Jaz is ready. She's going to bring Jack back from the land of the dead and face all her fears. The battle is coming, the brethren have been called. Will she join in the battle or run from the fight? Will she live or die?
1. Chapter 1

**thank you Libby**

I walk carefully through the dark streets, keeping to the shadows (which is rather difficult when one is pregnant and has a bulging stomach). It had been six months since Jack had died, and I felt extremely guilty leaving him to face the locker alone. It wasn't a nice place, but it had taken a while for our boat - if you could even call it that - to get to port. I watch as a woman wanders through the street in front of me. A man looks at her before clearing his throat to speak.

"Thief and beggar, never shall we die. A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning, particularly a woman. Particularly a woman alone," a person growls.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa snaps from just ahead of me and steps out. I follow, coming beside him.

"I told you to stay behind!" he hisses.

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"You protect her?" he sneers.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" she snaps, pulling a knife to his neck.

"Let him go and stop doing stupid things!" I hiss. During our time at sea we had many arguments, which usually ended with me being pulled off her, but now Elizabeth and I had some sort of civil friendship.

She lets the man go, and I push past Barbossa. The group stares at me, and I glare. We flatten ourselves to the walls as the EITC go past above us, and, once they're gone, we carry on.

"Your master's expecting us. An unexpected death would be a slight pall on our meeting," Barbossa drawls to the man Elizabeth threatened.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asks.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you both to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," Barbossa drawls.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth sounds nervous.

"He's much like myself, expect absent of me merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa says.I snort.

"Merciful? You call yourself merciful? What has the world come to? And as for sense of fair play, don't even get me started. You have no sense of fair play," I splutter.

We make our way through into a room and come to a door. The man gives a password to another, and we're allowed in. Another door lies at the end and a tray lies beside us. Obviously for our weapons. I hesitantly begin removing my weapons: a sword from my side, pistol from my hip.

"You think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery," he says.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa sighs, irritated.

"Remove, please," he growls.

I begin to remove the daggers from my arms, the daggers from my boots, the pistol from my coat pocket and two half-sword half-daggers that Will created from my back – which, due to Tia's herbs, had healed perfectly and I only had the scars as a reminder. I go to step past the man now that my weapons are gone.

"Remove, please." He smiles slyly as Elizabeth removes her last weapon.

Elizabeth is shocked before she moves behind a screen and strips to show them. They chuckle and, from what I can tell, wait a few minutes before handing her a shirt to put on. She walks back around, glaring furiously and in an extremely short shirt.

"Remove," the man snaps.

"You can't seriously be asking a pregnant woman to remove her clothes? I'm not removing my clothes so you can all laugh at how huge I am. I already hate how fat I am. You can't make me feel even fatter. I… I won't be doing it. I can't believe you just asked me to! After all, you probably mistook my pregnancy for a load of weapons and you thought that my child was…was a weapon!" I fake cry.

"Shush, Jaz, it's okay," Barbossa says softly, acting along with me and opening his arms. I glare discreetly toward him before hesitantly launching myself into his arms.

Sneaky bastard! Just wanting to make contact with me, when he knows I can't refuse or my trick won't work. He wraps his arms around me, and I tense as his hands make contact with my back and he runs a hand down one scar.

"I'm sure the man will let you in. After all, I suppose you have no other place to hide a weapon," he admits. I look toward the man, and he quickly nods and turns away to go through the door. I launch myself back out of Barbossa's arms and shudder in disgust. How dare he do that? Elizabeth glares as I go through the door first.

"You disgusting sneaky bastard. How dare you touch me? How dare you even do that?" I hiss at Barbossa.

"Well, when you refused to remove your clothes, I knew you wouldn't be getting in without help. Sao Feng is behind that door, and I know he would love to see you like that, so I thought you might need a little help." He smirks.

"I will never need help from you. Never touch my back again!" I order.

I stop as we are greeted by Captain Sao Feng, who stands in the middle of the room while two servants stand behind him.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," he directs at Barbossa. "More steam!" he snaps to a servant, before looking at us all. "Captain Pearl," he says softly, coming down to me and running a hand over the scar on his head before stroking my cheek. "Come to take me up on my offer?" he whispers, attempting to be seductive

"Never," I say. He pulls his hand away and spins around, stalking back up to where he stood before.

Barbossa and Elizabeth bow and he signals for me to do it as well, but I ignore him and stay standing straight. I am not bowing to that man.

"I understand you have a request to make of me?" Sao questions.

"More of a proposal to put to you. I have a venture underway -" Barbossa begins.

"We have a venture underway," I interrupt.

"And we happen to find ourselves in need of ship and a crew, Feng," Barbossa finishes.

"This is an odd coincidence," Sao says.

"Because you have a ship and a crew you're getting rid of or don't need?" I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most reverend temple and tried to make off with these," he says, holding up the charts.

"How unfortunate for you," I sneer. He glares at me and I smile in response.

"The navigational charts for the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" he finishes.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa says.

Sao Feng motions to his men and they pull Will up out of a tub of hot water. I hold back a gasp.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" he asks. We all shake our heads.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it," he snarls and grabs Will, putting a knife to his throat. Barbossa steps forward slightly, and Elizabeth gasps and steps forward. I don't do anything, but I hope my face doesn't show one of worry.

"So you come into my city and betray my hospitality?" Sao snarls.

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…" Barbossa starts. "That he would get caught?"

"No, we didn't. Well, we had doubts," I whisper. Barbossa hears and glares at me. "Oh, stop glaring, Hector!" I tell him off. If possible, his glare increases.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones locker, and I cannot help but wonder WHY?" he yells at the end.

Barbossa tosses a piece of eight to Sao Feng, who catches it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the brethren court as one of the ten pirate lords. You must honour the call," Barbossa and I chant.

"More steam," he growls. Nothing happens. "More steam!" he yells, and steam erupts.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Yours especially, Jasmine Pearl," he says.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of this. How much?" I ask, extremely interested.

"15 shillings," he tells me.

"Is that all? I'm worth more than that!" I cry.

"Quiet!" Barbossa snaps.

"Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore is by betraying other pirates," Sao finishes.

"The first brethren court gave us rule over the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett!" Barbossa says.

"He's a Lord? When did that happen? How did that happen?" I mutter.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what is the value of the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" he says.

"Well, we could fight," I say.

Elizabeth steps forward. Someone grabs her to hold her back.

"Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Elizabeth cries. "Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting together to fight our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question: what is it in Davy Jones' locker that you seek?" he says.

"Jack Sparrow. He's one of the nine pirate lords," Will chimes in.

I smirk slightly and wonder if he's over it. The two girls behind him share a look, giggling, and then look toward me. Barbossa catches it and looks toward me in confusion.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returning from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" he screams, kicking a chair.

"Oh, still a touchy subject, is it? Ego still sore from being rejected by a married woman?" I say innocently.

He turns to look at me and strides closer.

"Do not test me, you are merely a pregnant woman taking on a master swordsman," he snarls at me.

I take a few steps back as he advances and feel my back hit the wall. His hands launch out, trapping me in, his body in front of mine his arms, blocking a side escape. Shit! No escape from his anger now. I glance over his shoulder and see Barbossa, looking worried and angry.

"Not quite the master, judging by the scar. Still remember the story behind it?" I say softly. I shouldn't taunt him, but it was too good a moment.

His face turns furious and he runs his hand down it.

"So you do remember it. You're not the best swordsman you thought you were."

He pulls his hand from the wall, and, before I can stop it, he presses it to my stomach. I feel the baby kick against it and hold my breath. It is well known Sao Feng's ancestors held the secret to magic. Whether the man himself did or not, no one knew.

"I felt that, a strong child with a strong mother, but a weak father. It needs someone much more worthy!" he snaps, pulling his hand away from my stomach.

I take the chance to dart past him and back toward where Barbossa stands.

"Get over yourself, Sao. You want me for the magic I do not possess. I am with Jack. I will always be with Jack, no matter if he's dead or alive. If he is dead, I will raise our child alone. I will never be with you," I declare. He moves away.

"Jack Sparrow holds one half of his and Jasmine's nine pieces of eight, and he failed to pass it on to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him back," Barbossa pleads.

"So you admit you have deceived me with weapons?" Sao asks.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable," Barbossa panics.

Six swords fly out of the floor, and Barbossa, Elizabeth and I all grab two. Elizabeth looks shocked, and Barbossa smiles nervously as I smirk before moving my feet to fighting stance, swinging my swords slightly.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill the man!" Sao declares, putting a knife to a man's neck.

"Kill the bastard!" I sneer as Barbossa talks.

"Kill him. He's not our man," Barbossa says.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us, then who's he with?" Will asks.

"CHARGE!" an order is called.

The EITC burst through the wall and door and a fight begins. I kill the first man to approach me and, turning round, I hear a shot go off, and see Will push Elizabeth to the floor. I myself duck when a shot goes over my head and turn to the shooter. Mercer. He approaches me, and I back out into the street for extra room.

"Jasmine Pearl, I haven't seen you in a long time," he sneers.

"Still Cutler's pet dog, I see, Ian," I reply.

"I am not a pet dog, though if I do remember correctly you yourself were a pet to him at one point," he smirks.

"Sure you're not," I say sweetly before turning angry, "I was never a pet to him."

He raises a pistol and fires it. I duck, but nothing happens. He has no bullets, so instead he draws his sword and we begin to battle. I try to get to his flesh, and he does the same. He forces me backward and I hit someone else. Turning to glance at the person, I see it's Barbossa. I carry on fighting as he does the same. Mercer is getting the upper hand on our fight, managing to slash my shoulder and arm, whilst I had lost a sword. A firework tower explodes and we all turn to duck.

"When I say so, kill the man and run," I snap at Barbossa.

"What?" he says, turning to me.

"Now!" I scream, and push Mercer down the bridge slightly.

He turns, kills his man, and begins to run toward the docks, stopping to talk to the others. They quickly set off running. Jack the monkey climbs onto my shoulder, and I glare at him. He chatters in return, and I strike mercer in the arm, making him drop his sword as he comes back up the bridge. He pulls out a dagger, and I rip the necklace from my neck and hold it tight in my palm. This is risky. I have only a few seconds before the necklace lets off the warning fire and I had to be ahead, but I still need to take the necklace with me, and it has to hit the floor. Mercer throws the dagger, and I drop the necklace.

He watches it fall and smirks, before his face grows pale and he turns to run. I move to the side as the dagger flies past.

The necklace hits the ground, and I snatch it up, before turning to run. The warning fire sweeps ahead of me, and I yell in pain as the flames lick my clothes and legs, before quickening my pace. Jack holds on for dear life. I see the ship just pulling away from the dock, Barbossa at the helm. I feel the second flame gaining on me, and this one can't hit me. My feet hit the start of the dock and I run fast. When my foot hits the last of the dock, I jump. The flames fly over part of the dock but miss me, and I hit the water. A second later, a rope hits me. I grab it with shaky hands and breathless gasps before feeling myself move through the water. I am pulled aboard the ship and a mug is pushed into my hand. I take a long drink, not caring that it's the horrid herb Tia insists on giving me, before handing her the mug back and looking over to the helm. Barbossa stands there, smirking happily. I re-attach the necklace just as the buildings in Singapore begin to collapse and the green flames roll off the dock. I turn toward the Captain's cabin and put my hand in my pocket. I pull out the compass, something I had taken from Jack just before he died. It spins widely in circles, even though I know what I want. I want Jack. The compass will not point that way, which had been annoying me for the past six months.


	2. Chapter 2 leaving Singapore

**Thank you Libby I love you so much**

**im sorry this is late both me and Libby have been stuck in mock exams so I haven't been writing and she hasn't been editing but now we can start both again**

Slowly, my breathing begins to return to its normal speed.

"What the hell did you do to Singapore?" Will asks.

"I collapsed it, didn't you realise? Will, you have just seen the effects of Pearl magic at its highest, strongest, and deadliest," I explain.

"You did that? I thought you didn't have magic!" he whispers in shock.

"I don't, but I can use magical artifacts from the Pearl line," I say.

"I think I understand," he says.

"Don't worry if you don't. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't," I say.

"Right. Well, I don't," he admits.

"Will, please excuse me, I need to rest," I say.

"Sure," he murmurs.

Moving away from him, I head toward the captain's cabin and enter it. The room is smaller than my one on the Pearl, but it would do. The bed could fit two, which meant it would be my first time in a double bed sleeping without Jack, something I wasn't comfortable with. Seating myself behind the desk for something to do, I quickly wonder what would have happened if I hadn't let Jack stay behind alone. The door flies open, and I jump slightly as Barbossa walks in and slams the door shut behind him.

"Why the hell are you in my cabin?" I cry, standing from my seat.

"Jaz, this is the captain's cabin," he informs me.

"I know, hence why I'm here," I snap.

"You are not a captain," he says.

"Well, I'm not a crew member, that's for sure, so I believe I am a captain. Now leave my cabin!"

"Then we are sharing," he snarls.

"No!"

"I'm a captain just as much as you and, as you keep reminding me that I am not part of your crew, I will still keep my title, therefore we are sharing."

"I am not sharing with you!"

"Why?" he asks, feigning innocence.

I don't answer, instead watching his face before looking to his side, carefully studying his weapons, and then to the door. Could I get past him? Maybe, with some acting along the way. Barbossa seems to have watched where I was looking and turns slightly to lock the door behind him, placing the key in the inside pocket of his coat. No, this can't be happening. I can't be locked in a room with him, not on my own!

"This needs sorting out. Why don't you have any trust in me?"

"You feel the need to ask me why? Shall I remind you what you've done to me? You raped me twice in front of Jack; you stole from me something that can never be returned; you humiliated me and took pride in it. You used it against me on purpose!" I say.

"I've changed since then. I'm not the man I used to be," he whispers.

"Oh, of course you have! And that doesn't matter: it still happened, you still did it twice. You can't expect me to forget what happened. A sword can't change who it's hurt, intentional or not." I say.

He walks over to me, and I instinctively move away from his touch, from him. He stops and looks at me, before seeming to understand something.

"You… you think I'll rape you again don't you? You think if you get within touching range that I'm going to do it again, that I'll force it from you, especially when we're in private. In Singapore it didn't seem to bother you much - probably because we were in public - but now, with the door locked and just us stuck in the cabin, you think I'm going to do it again. Is that why Tia gave you something to help you sleep? Because you wouldn't sleep at Tia's, because I was there?You're certain that I'm going to rape you again," Barbossa says softly.

"You know nothing of what I'm thinking." But he's right. It's exactly what I think.

"Really? That's not the way I see it, not now, thinking back," he sneers.

"Then you're delusional" I whisper.

"No, I don't think so. I think you're just denying it because I'm right!"

"You have no proof."

"Your reaction will be proof enough," he says.

It takes me a moment to realise what he's said.

"What?" I say.

He moves with a speed I didn't think possible for someone like him. His arm grips my wrist, and I begin pulling away. I must move, have to get away. I snatch my arm from his grip, and my breathing becomes short as I back away from his advancing figure. He lunges forward and I dart to the side, but not fast enough. He traps me in exactly like Sao Feng did, only he leans forward, and I try to sink back into the wall. He leans closer.

"Please, not again! Please, please don't!" I say, pushing myself as far back as possible.

He leans away and lets go of the wall, leaving me room to move. I push myself from the wall, watching Barbossa. He seems rather pleased with himself.

"You bastard! How could you?" I scream at him.

"Well, we know the problem now. We just have to fix it," he says.

"The problem is you! I can't believe you just did that!" I scream again.

"I had to know if I was right!" he yells.

"You didn't have to do that to me!" I shout.

"I needed to prove it to you as well."

"I already knew!"

"Then you needed to accept it!" he shouts.

"I hate you." I glare.

"I don't doubt it,but you need to trust me if we're ever going to succeed. I won't do it again, I promise, and I know a sword can't change who it's hurt, but now I've seen the errors in my ways. I swear I won't do it again. Death has a way of sorting out one's thoughts. It changes a man, gives him time to review his actions," he tells me.

"How can I trust you after all you've done?" I whisper.

"Then hate me, but believe me when I say I will never do it again."

"I thought maybe I'd done something. Maybe I lead you on, and then I was confused, but then I realised I hadn't done anything. I had trusted you, and you betrayed me in the worst way possible," I say weakly. This pregnancy was really messing with my emotions.

Barbossa stands and holds his hand out for me to take. Slowly I reach my own out and take it. He pulls me up and straight into his arms. I tense as his arm curls around me and trails down my back over my scars.

"Don't touch my back!" I snarl, as I pull myself away from him.

"You are extremely unaccepting of your past, aren't you?" he smirks.

"You know nothing of my past! You know nothing of what I've been through! You can't say I'm unaccepting when you know nothing about me," I say.

"Then who knows?" he smirks. "Surely it's not only Jack. Who else knows the truth?"

I don't say anything.

"Does anyone know the truth? Does Jack know the full truth?" he wearily asks.

"Of course Jack knows it all!" I snap.

"Then trust someone else," he says.

"Why should I?"

"You're keeping it all inside you, and eventually you're going to break!" he exclaims.

"Then that's my choice," I finish.

"You've changed since I was under your command," he says.

"Lots of people change, Barbossa. What did you expect? I would stay the same person after you raped me?"

"No, but I didn't expect you to turn into a stubborn bitch."

"Er, harsh?"

"That may be. but you know it's true," he says.

"Just shut up and leave and stop telling me things I already know," I sigh.

"Can't leave. Door's locked."

"You have the key, idiot."

"Hmm, so I do. What if I don't want to unlock the door?"

"For God's sake Barbossa, stop messing me around!"

"As far as I'm aware, you like being messed around."

"Barbossa…" my voice is low in warning.

"Or is it you like playing games more? I heard a rumour that Jasmine Pearl enjoys games."

"You're playing a dangerous one, Barbossa," I hiss.

"Maybe I am, but are you going to take me up?"

"Why would I do that?"

"This room isn't being unlocked until you get the key. You hate me, I know, but play a game with me, Jaz. Get the key and I will leave you alone." he smiles slyly.

He will leave me alone so long as I get the key. Huh. But why should I humour him in taking up his offer? Maybe I should, but something seems wrong. Oh, stuff it. Slowly, I reach behind my back for a few swords Will made. I pull one out, and then the other, launching myself at Barbossa. He draws his own sword and we begin a small battle, each of us blocking and attacking and dancing around furniture.

"Taken me up on the offer then, Jaz?" he smirks.

"Thought I'd humour an old man and the game he will lose."

"Confident. You ought to be careful."

He pushes all his weight onto the next block, and one of my swords leaves my hand. As his weight still goes, I fall backwards into the desk, rolling over the rest of the way, which probably wasn't good for my baby. I throw the knife from my boot at him. He dodges and jumps over the desk ,slamming his sword down into the space I had just moved from. Standing, he rushes at me and I move to the left. His sword catches my other sword and leaves me weapon-less. My own sword was on deck drying in the sun. Damn.

"Well, well, now. Look at the one who lost." he grins.

"Not yet!" I say.

Throwing a leg up, I knock the sword from his hand. He yells in surprise and then jumps. His hand hits my shoulder, and I fall backward. My knees hit the edge of the bed and then Barbossa lands on top of me.

"Get off!" I snarl

"Such a nice position, don't think I want to move," he whispers.

"You're squashing me, and my baby."

"You lose."

"I never lose!"

Bringing my leg up, I hit him where it hurts. He moans in pain, and I bring my fist to his head and knock him off me. He rolls off and hits the floor.

"You don't have the key," he says.

"You people never learn: Jasmine Pearl always wins," I say.

Walking to the door, I open my fist and pull out the key. He's an idiot; did he really think I wouldn't have it? Putting the key in the lock and opening the door, I open it for him to walk out of. He stands in pain, and, gathering his remaining dignity, walks out.

He turns to me. "You put trust in me, and I thank ye for it."

"I did no such thing."

"You took me up on an offer and you trusted nothing would happen in the cabin. Hopefully we have sorted out the problem of touch and fear," he says.

"Fear? There was none, at least not for your touch. Just don't trap me ever again," I sneer as I walk out of the door.

"Sometimes I think I understand you, and then you say something like that," he whispers.

I look around once outside and shiver. It's freezing. It seems like a strong current had taken the boat into colder waters, where ice caps are rising from the sea. I shiver again and then feel a blanket placed over my shoulders.

"Thank you," I say, turning my body to face the blanket holder.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? You were with Barbossa for a long time. He didn't do anything, did he?" Will asks.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I say, and then whimper, "Ow!"

"What is it? Are you okay? It's not the baby, is it? It's not happening now! It's early! Oh God, what do we do? Jack's not here," Will panics.

"Will!l" I yell. "Nothing's happening. It was just a painful kick."

"Oh, sorry. Well, we still need to sit you down. You need to be off your feet," he tells me, leading me to the ever present chair near the helm.

"I'm fine."

"I don't care, sit," he commands, pushing me into a chair before calling out, "Tia Dalma?"

She wanders over and in her hands - a new concoction, by the colour change. She hands it to me. I take a sip and spit it back out. A new concoction that was worse than before.

"Roots, water and sea-herbs," she answers my unasked question.

I hand the mug back to her. I'm not drinking that. I'd rather die of thirst. She takes it, not saying anything. Beside me, Will is turning the charts. Placing a hand over them, I make him stop the turning. He looks at what he has found over and over again.

"That better not mean what I think," I hiss.

"I, err, think it does, Jaz," Will says nervously.

"Wonderful! Bloody wonderful"


	3. Chapter 3 journey to worlds end

**thank you libby **

Will and I begin to walk towards the helm, where Barbossa is stood. He notices us walking over and descends from the, helm meeting us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Over the edge, and over again. Sunrise sets and a flash of green. Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asks.

"Captain?" I cry.

Will just shrugs while Barbossa smiles smugly at me. I shoot him a dirty look in return. Gibbs - finished with tying ropes - walks up to us.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mr Gibbs?" Barbossa asks.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasions, though. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, and some claim to have seen it that haven't. Some say-"

"-It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel interrupts.

Gibbs glares at him.

"Sorry," he apologises.

"Trust me," Barbossa starts, and both me and Will scoff. "Young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's the getting back."

We all walk off in separate directions. Pintel joins Ragetti and Jack the monkey on a seat. I stand near them, hoping to catch some interesting conversation.

"No one said anything about cold," Pintel complains, and I nod my head in agreement.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti says.

"Why don't that obay woman bring Jack back in the same way she did Barbossa?" Pintel complains.

I turn away but don't move.

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death but punishment! The worst fate a person can bring upon himself, stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker," Tia Dalma explains.

I sigh. Gibbs walks over and puts an arm around my shoulders

"We will get him back, Jaz," he whispers.

"I know, it's just… he's been there so long, Gibbs. What happens if he's dead? What will I do? I… I don't know if I can live without him. It's the worst fate possible - worse than being in Davy Jones' locker! I couldn't cope, and if Jack hadn't saved me then I don't think I would still be around," I whisper.

"He won't be dead, Jaz. He would never leave you, not without dying by your side. He'd say goodbye first."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I whisper.

"What would give you that idea?" Gibbs says.

I don't answer, instead sitting down near the charts, hugging the blanket around my body as frost begins to grow on the edges of it. Looking up as the ship goes into darkness, I notice that we're travelling through two huge walls of ice. Shivering with the cold and standing, I travel up to the helm. As I walk past Tia, she hands me a mug. Taking a sniff, I realise it's her concoction, the one with sea herbs in. I hand it back to her.

"I told you, no," I snap. "I can just about drink to first one, but this is awful!" I say, pointing to it.

She walks away, glaring but taking the mug with her. Walking up to the helm, I take it in my hands, sighing in disappointment as I feel the rough wood with many indents and scratches on it. The ship had seen its fair share of battles, and the helm felt nothing like the smooth wood of the Pearl.

"Not the same, is it?"

I spin around sharply. Barbossa stands beside me, reaching his hand out to put it on top of mine. I pull mine off and his hits the wood. He runs his hands over it.

"Not the same as the Pearl, with her smooth wood moving neatly over your hands as if it belonged. This ship doesn't do that; your hands catch as you turn the wheel hand," he says.

"You said you'd leave me alone if I got the key," I say.

"So I did. I didn't say how long though, did I?" he sneers, smirking.

"Bastard!" I snap, turning away from him, the blanket falling from my shoulders.

"You've said that a lot to me."

"Must be true."

He doesn't answer. I go to move away, but he catches my wrist. Pulling my wrist from his grasp, I turn back to him.

"What?"

"Here," he says, holding out the blanket.

"Thanks," I say, taking it from him.

"That's a thin blanket, considering how you have yourself and another to keep warm."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop acting like you care!"

"I do! I'm a changed man."

"So you keep reminding me."

"Then believe it."

Instead of replying, I move away from him. How dare he come up with loop holes? Why act like he cares? Maybe it's to stop Jack from killing him when we arrive. I don't know. I lean over the rail of the ship, looking into the dark waters below.

"If you hate him so much, why bother talking to him?" Will says, coming to stand next to me.

"I… he's one of the only ones that will talk to me. The crew won't, other than Gibbs and you, and Tia will just tell me something I don't want to hear about my future. The crew think I'm going to break or give birth the minute they talk to me. Sao Feng's crew - well, they don't like me at all, and I can't talk to Elizabeth, so I'm left with you, Gibbs...and him," I say, nodding my head toward Barbossa.

"Once we get Jack back, everything will return to normal, I hope," he says softly, looking over at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

The darkness descends on us and stars brighten the sky. I'm alone again. Barbossa has taken the helm, Gibbs is working on the ship, and Will has gone to talk to Elizabeth. Sighing, I put my arms on the railing and look down into the water below as the boat cuts smoothly through it. Looking up as Will comes back on deck, I hear a rushing sound, like water moving extremely fast. Moving toward him, I look at the spot he is gazing at and let the blanket around my shoulders drop to the floor in shock.

"Oh, shit!" I whisper.

"You got that right, Jaz," Will says.

We both stare at the gigantic waterfall looming ahead.

"For what we want most, there is a cost to be paid in the end," Tia tells Will.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will shouts.

I run to the helm. Taking it from Barbossa after I push him away, I begin to turn the ship so we're not travelling head on towards the fall. My hands grip the wheel tight.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," he replies.

"Lost?" Elizabeth questions.

"For certain. You have to be lost to find the place that can't be found, elseways everyone would know where it was!" he shouts over the din of the water.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouts, fear evident in his voice.

"Aye!" Barbossa confirms.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will yells.

"Nay, belay that! Let her run straight and true," Barbossa yells.

I begin to turn the ship hard to port before my arms are pulled away.

"Get off! Get off or the ship's going down, and everyone's going with it!" I yell at the person who pulled my hands from the wheel.

"Cotton, take the helm." I say as he takes the wheel. I pull away.

"You're dooming us all!" I cry out.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jaz!" Barbossa says.

"She's right! You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouts.

"Don't be so unkind! You may not survive to pass this way again, and these may be the last friendly words you hear. Jaz, I can understand," Barbossa snaps at her.

"Tie her off!" Will calls, still giving orders.

Tia begins mumbling something before throwing her crab claws down.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yells. Cotton does as she asks.

"Hold on!" Will shouts.

We all begin grabbing ropes as the ship begins to tip. I grab one and Will begins to stumble toward me, handing me another. Barbossa walks toward me also but doesn't hand me a rope. Will grabs a rope next to me.

"What the hell are you all doing?" I whisper.

"If you fall, we're catching you. If you even think about letting go, one of us will get you. Jaz, we do care," Barbossa whispers.

Barbossa grabs two ropes in front of me and leans in to cover my body with his as we grip to the ropes tighter.

The ship tips over the edge backwards and the screaming begins. Barbossa's crazed laughter fills my ears as we all hold the ropes, trying not to fall to our deaths.


End file.
